The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea arborescens, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIHA-I’.
This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use. The cultivar originated as an open-pollinated seedling from a numbered selection, Hydrangea arborescens WF-03-03-01-07 (unpatented), in a controlled breeding program to develop a pink mophead Hydrangea arborescens in Watkinsville, Ga. WF-03-03-01-07 is a seedling of Hydrangea arborescens that was derived by open-pollination  from the cultivar ‘Wesser Falls’ (unpatented).
‘PIIHA-I’ has been asexually reproduced for multiple generations over the course of two years by softwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.